Have I told you I loved You? Cololal fanfic
by carolily
Summary: What happens when Colonello comes to visit? Cololal Fanfic, a little fluffy.


My very first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction and I write about Colonello and Lal Mirch. There's just not enough Colonello Lal love in the world. At any rate, this is going to be a oneshot Cololal. Also, I'm sorry for my very bad grammar and occasional spelling mistakes. I'm writing this at 12 am with gauzes in my mouth from getting teeth pulled out. anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!  
>Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I don't own Hitman Reborn *sad face*<p>

Lal Mirch was jolted awake groggily from her slumber by the noise of someone pounding on her cabin door. Absently, she wondered what was happening before flipping to her other side and proceeded to fall asleep again.

"Open up, kora!" The banger-au-door shouted, seemingly very excited. This voice is what snapped Lal to her senses and sit bolt upright. She knew this voice. And it filled her with...  
>Rage<br>She quickly ran towards her closet, grabbing her rifle and steel toed boots, not even bothering to change out of her pyjamas. Racing down the stairs as fast as she could while holding onto a rife and putting on shoes at the same time, Lal finally wrenched opened the door to see Colonello standing in front, a idiotic grin spread across his face.

"Lal! I was wondering when-"He was abruptly cut off by a rifle pointing square to his forehead and a survival blast shot grazing him as he dodged it in the nick of time.  
>"Oi! Lal-" He shouted as he dodged a kick to the chest from the very non-ladylike woman.<p>

"Where have you been for all these years? Do you know how worried I've been? Have you ever just thought about dropping by?" Lal retorted back at him, whacking him in the head with the butt of her rife on every word she spoke. Gritting his teeth, Colonello stepped forwards and had Lal in a full nelson hold. Lal immediately countered with a release, having Colonello under her mercy in no time.  
>"You're still too soft. It's a miracle you've survived all these years." Lal snapped as she released Colonello, watching him roll his shoulder and stand up to his full height, a little taller than Lal.<br>Wait... a little taller?  
>"You've broken the curse?" Lal gaped as Colonello smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Yeah, I came here to tell you that, kora. And the fact that I'll probably be staying here for a few weeks, because I'm on a vacation." He messed up his platinum-blond hair "But considering the rough treatment, I think I'll just –"He was cut off again, as Lal threw her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations! " Lal looked up, beaming, but seeing Colonello's red and blushing face, she hastily stepped back a bit, hands behind her back

"It's all right, kora." Colonello stepped closer to Lal, looking into the hard weathered eyes that have softened. Colonello knew that look. It was a look that Lal reserved only for him.  
>"I said I would come back for you, kora." He whispered softly into Lal's ear, as he swept her close, closing the little space they had between them.<p>

"I-Idiot! Who said they wanted you to come back?" Lal blushed furiously, but didn't struggle against Colonello's muscled chest.

"I don't need anyone to tell me, kora." Colonello smiled, gently stroking Lal's hair.

"A-anyways, let's go inside." Lal sheepishly pulled back, and turned away from Colonello to return to the cabin. Colonello just smiled, and followed Lal into the building.

Several hours later, in the evening

"My point is, why the heck are we watching a romantic movie in my bedroom?" Lal inquired again as she made herself comfortable against the pillows, while Colonello fiddled with the DVD player.

"Don't be a spoilsport, kora." Colonello pouted slightly as he finally found the pay button and hopping onto the bed, next to Lal. "I actually really like romantic movies. But reborn thinks they're stupid, Skull refuses to watch it, Mammon refuses to watch it unless he gets paid, Fon always sighs randomly in the movie, Verde is nowhere to be found, so you're the only one who'd watch it with me, kora."

"But why in my bedroom?" Lal protested, as she set down her rifle and kicked off her boots, pulling the covers up until her chin.

"Because, as you probably noticed, this is the only TV in the house." Colonello rolled his eyes as the movie started, showing a couple standing together in the rain.

"You know, I really don't get these scenes. I mean, they're so unrealistic; they'll never happen in real life. Making everything so romantic just to get our hopes up..." Lal continued on her little 'Romantic movies are unrealistic' rant for about half the movie when she felt a pressure on her shoulder. Turning her head, she caught sight of Colonello's sleeping figure resting his head on her shoulder. With his eyes closed and signature headband sliding off his head, he looked so young, so naive, just like how he was all those years ago when they met in COMBUSIN. He was the cheekiest, most disrespectful and happy go lucky person Lal have ever had the misfortune to meet.

And she loved/respected him for that

Of course, she'd rather die a painful, early death rather than admitting it, but their relationship has evolved into even more than an instructor/student relationship. It has become something different altogether, something much more than anything typical.  
>Lal called Colonello's a few times, trying to wake him up without the usual boot in the face method. Sighing, as he still didn't wake up, she leaned over and kissed him chastely on his cheek. As she leaned back again, Colonello's hand caught hold of her wrist. Lal, startled, looked over at Colonello's grinning face, never had slept at all.<p>

"You bas-"Lal was cut off in mid cuss as Colonello's lips came crashing down onto hers. Lal's eyes widened, making a strangled muffled sound. She felt a spark, a jolt, something that she hasn't felt before. And with one taste, she wanted more. It was warm, the heart of the man who was kissing her, the one who could melt her ice bit by bit and make her feel again.

"I knew it." He whispered softly, a glint of accusation in his eyes. "I knew you loved me. No matter how much you try to deny it, I finally see the ladylike part of you." Colonello tilted her head up, and smirked. He kissed Lal again, and this time, Lal didn't fight it. She was tired of denying her feelings. Tired of seeming unfeeling around the person who meant so much to her. Tired of holding back her tears when what she really wanted to do was cry. She kissed him back with passion, placing her hand on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. She realized that this was the first time she ever let her walls completely down, letting someone hold her like that, making her feel this way. As they broke off, with Lal slightly blushing and Colonello grinning like a dimwit, Colonello leaned in and whispered into Lal's ear,

"Have I ever told you that I love you, Kora?" He asked playfully, happiness radiating through her body.

"I believe you have not." This time, it was Lal who leaned in

~end Hope you enjoyed! There was another version I wrote uploaded onto deviant . That's me. This version is less naughty and more...sweet perhaps. Reviews are always loved and needed, and flames are appreciated as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
